


his soul stretched tight

by Mellaithwen



Series: Artwork [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Genre: Angst, Art, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Spoilers, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Fanart, Gen, Illustration, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: "I'm older now than my father ever was... This may be the only thing I do that matters."-- Batman vs Superman; Dawn of JusticeBruce as Batman, from the sketchbook.
Series: Artwork [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536
Kudos: 22





	his soul stretched tight

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from T.S. Eliot again. I am nothing if not predictable.

**his soul stretched tight**

****


End file.
